A system for efficiently providing a resource of a cloud infrastructure can provide an elastic storage provision technique of dynamically extending a storage and using the same depending on various requirements without allowing a user to discriminate a local storage and various hetero types of storages and recognize them in a terminal possessed by the user. When receiving a file access request from an application, a client determines whether to process the file access request as a local file access request for a local storage or whether to process the file access request as a cloud file access request for a cloud storage connected to the Internet. A relay server receives a cloud file access request and supports to allow a client to use a cloud server.
The conventional cloud service has a two-tier structure playing a role of providing meta data of a cloud infrastructure resource, etc. via a relay server when a client accesses the resource of the cloud infrastructure. Accordingly, the conventional cloud service determines whether contents to be actually provided exist in a local storage or on a cloud and provides suitable contents. However, according to the above-described method, the relay server only determines a file access and cannot convert contents to a format suitable for a client.